Hiroshi's Funeral
by Faire224
Summary: It's only been about a week since Korra & Kuvira's confrontation. Before they begin to rebuild Korra & friends decide to honor Hiroshi Sato. Told through Korra's point of view.


The sun was starting to set, casting a pinkish purple glow on the Suki mountain range behind Republic City, the new yellow glow of the spirit portal adding an extra touch of beauty, something Korra didn't think was possible. She didn't want to toot her own horn but as unexpected as the birth of the new portal had been there was no doubt that from it immense beauty and serenity had covered RC almost instantly, the city felt reborn. Conveniently Air Temple island had the best view... Korra's room especially. She turned back to the mirror, examining the dark blues of the fabric and fancy water tribe pendant on the front of the robe just below her neckline. She had never worn anything so formal before, then again these past years hadn't really allowed for much other than fighting and recovering than more fighting and more recovering. She wondered where Tenzin had even gotten this robe from, maybe Katara, maybe in some weird secret Avatar chest he kept hidden in his closet. The robe looked very monk-ish; multiple layers and every part of Korra was covered, it felt like walking around in a giant blanket. She was indifferent to these new "big girl avatar clothes" though, this wasn't an occasion to fiddle over how one looked or what people were going to think. This was a solemn... Emotional day to say the least. Maybe not so much for her but for someone who mattered more than anyone else she had come to realize (for some time now). Today was a day for honoring Hiroshi Sato. Although Korra felt she could never come close to helping her anywhere near to how Asami had done for her, Korra would throw herself at any and every opportunity to try. She was at Asami's beck and call...and maybe Korra was the reason he was gone in the first place.

The thought cut into her chest and ripped away and with that she turned and walked outside of her room to wait with the others. Jinora and Kai sat on the couch both wearing darker more formal air bending outfits. Wing and Wei stood talking to their mother who was sat with Bataar Sr. Her eyes rose as Korra entered and she kindly smiled. It had only been a week since the showdown with Kuvira and so the Beifong's, varrick and zhu li, Mako and Bolin, Asami, and everyone else had been cramped onto the island. None of the citizens had been granted permission to return and minus Chief Beifong's task force and the United forces the inhabitants of air temple island were the only people in the entire city. Soon the real work of rebuilding would begin and the thought made Korra instantly tired, another pang of guilt rose thinking about how they would have to rebuild after Asami had just finished doing the exact thing right before Korra had arrived. She remembered the day they had chased after Prince Wu's captors and how Asami had argued with Mako over knowing the city better than anyone else or the time right after their reunion; how Asami had eagerly informed her about everything that had happened while Korra had been gone. Some of it Korra remembered from her letters but some had been new. she had felt that same pang of guilt listening to Asami talk proudly about how she had made the entire city spirit friendly "which had been challenging but rewarding" while Korra had been away. Korra snapped out of her inner monologue and returned Su's smile. She crossed the room and sat in a chair next to Bumi who had Rohan in his lap, an elaborate story was being told and Rohan listened intently. Korra stuck her tongue out at him and he giggled softly. The room gradually started to fill. Mako and Lin, Bolin and Opal, Varrick and Zhu Li, Ikki and Meelo all dressed in somber clothes but as happy as they could be given the circumstances. Family.

Finally, Pema, Tenzin and Asami entered. At first sight of Asami everyone stood and the room fell silent. It had taken Asami some time to accept what had happened to Hiroshi. The conflicting emotions she had before his death had made things even more confusing for her now. And though she was suffering she managed to handle it in that professional and calm manner she always seemed to handle things. Asami stepped forward to address the crowd.

"I just wanted to thank you all so much. None of you had to do this and I'm sure given past circumstances you all had mixed feelings about this... Even I do..."

Surprisingly enough Suyin was the one to speak first.

"Asami, sweetie, your father redeemed himself in the best way he could. Had it not been for his plan who knows where we might be. This is the least any of us could do"

Asami bowed her head, smiling but holding in tears. It wasn't the loss of her father she was crying about Korra knew, it was the support and family she had finally found. Korra wasn't exactly sure when she had moved to Asami's side but she gently grabbed her hand, squeezed and when Asami's eyes met her gaze with another soft smile, she whispered "let's go."

-  
Ironically, The Southeast Cemetery had been left virtually untouched by Kuvira's attack. There was no coffin, no body for Hiroshi. Even if the United Forces had found it in the sweep of the city Asami didn't want to see it. No one blamed her. Instead they had gathered at her mother's grave where Wing and Wei handed Korra a small slab of granite for a plaque that they had donated. Korra placed it next to Yasuko Sato's headstone. Tenzin spoke and Mako, Bolin and Korra gathered around Asami who remained stone faced the entire time. Korra spent the entire time watching her fascinated at her strength and on guard incase she broke at any minute.

Tenzin's words ended and a moment of silence fell. With that Asami turned and started for the cemetery exit, her audience following. She remained silent the entire time, though not as cold and detached as Korra had been once before. The children all set out to lighten the mood and the walk back to the ferry was comfortable. Something everyone was thankful for. General Iroh was waiting at the dock he had volunteered to steer the ferry since the ferrymen had been evacuated. he quickly offered his condolences to Asami, She smiled and thanked him and her and Korra sat down at the hull of the boat to watch air temple island come closer. Korra didn't notice that she had hardly said anything the entire time and had only been watching Asami intensely. She finally came to as a hand was placed over hers and said "I'm okay."

"I was going to ask but it felt like a stupid and obvious question. I guess I'm not as good at this care taking stuff as you are." She said, still staring but more relaxed now.

"You're doing fine." Asami replied softly before going to rest her head on Korra's shoulder the way she had done right after Korra had come out of the spirit portal. They remained interrupted as everyone else on the ferry had gathered to start talking but as quickly as Asami's head had come it left. Korra wasn't sure exactly why she was disappointed or what it meant...actually she did. Things were different between them now, more intimate if it was even possible. But it felt right. Her thoughts quickly washed away as the ferry arrived back home.

The rest of the evening was quiet but enjoyable. The temple was vibrant with life and it could be intensely felt against the contrast of the all but dead city. Asami had been making her rounds to personally thank and converse with everyone. It was Mako's turn now. Korra had excused herself to go feed Naga and now found herself sitting at the cliffs watching the spirit portal again. She realized she'd hardly ever had time to reflect on what she had accomplished so far and now it seemed like this giant glowing spirit beam was the universe's way of saying "HERE, LOOK, LISTEN, THINK" and she was doing just that. She was thankful for it. She finally thought she had a grasp on who she was. And even though the worst seemed out of the way she knew there'd always be more. Not just with Kuvira (who was in a cell back at the police station until her future was clearer) or rebuilding RC but the rest of her life.

"Hey are you okay?" A familiar voice asked as it made its way down the path.

"I should be asking YOU that" Korra replied standing up quickly. Even at a time like this Asami was worried about Korra rather than herself. It was reassuring and guilt inducing.

Asami approached and put her hand on Korra's shoulder a soft smile creeped its way onto her face again. It always put Korra at ease. It wasn't the same though. It was sadder it was darker and it was to be expected.

"I'll be honest, I don't really know how I'm feeling but for the most part I'm fine. Really."

She was the one to cut the silence as she spoke again.

"It's beautiful" turning her attention to the spirit portal.

"Yeah... It is" Korra said. She followed quickly with "I'm sorry though" this time the sentence rushed out.

Asami's head turned back to Korra immediately.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, a startled tone in her voice.

"I mean, I know how hard you worked to rebuild the city so the spirits could integrate. I know how hard it was for the citizens of Republic City to get used to that. Then I show up and..."

"Hey, That wasn't your fault. Kuvira's the one who brought a giant robot to a bending fight" Asami joked

Asami was wrong though. Yes Kuvira had built the giant machine, and yes she had been the one who set the beam on the city, Kuvira had been the one who imprisoned and black mailed all those people BUT Kuvira had been doing what she believed to be right. Fair. Necessary. Kuvira had done what she believed needed to be done because Korra had been gone. If Korra hadn't been gone, this wouldn't have happened. Asami was wrong, it was her fault.

Despite this train of thought Korra was too tired to fight Asami with it. Was it tiredness or was it just an unwillingness to? What was done was done now. Korra was the Avatar and she had done her job, she had righted her wrongs. And that's what she said to Asami.

"What's done is done now, no use in over thinking things. I'm just glad everyone is okay. I'm glad YOU'RE okay."

They hugged and Korra took note of how every time they did it seemed to feel better than the time before. In a silent agreement between the two of them they made their way up the path to the bright lights of the Temple again.


End file.
